


voltron yum yum

by rexdangerflex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, bruh why did i write this ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)





	voltron yum yum

The team of Voltron were sitting in the front of the castle of lions. The team was heading for their next mission, and they had already done their training for the day. Coran and Allura were controlling the castle, Shiro was sitting in one of the seats, aside Pidge, and Hunk was sitting on the other side of the room alone. Keith and Lance were standing next to each other. Everyone was silent. Then Lance noticed that Lotor was not with the rest of the crew. Where could he be?

Curiosity got the better of Lance, and he decided to go look for him. He told the rest of the crew where he was going and left the room. He checked Lotor’s room, but he wasn’t there. Next, Lance was going to check the bathroom. Though as he passed the kitchen, he heard faint shuffling. Was Lotor in the kitchen? Then he walked into the last thing he expected. Lotor was leaned over a kitchen counter, pants down, dick in hand, rubbing furiously. His face was painted a dark purple, and he was looking through a magazine. He froze when he saw Lance.

“Lotor?!” Lance yelled. “What in quiznack are you doing?!”

“I’m just, I- Oh, let me explain Lance.” Lance walked up to Lotor and snatched the magazine in his hand to examine it. 

“Hey- This is mine! Where did you get this?” 

Lotor blushed an even darker purple, and pulled his pants up, forgetting to button them. “I found it in your room, under your sheets. Sometimes I like to go through your rooms.” 

Lance’s face flushed as he recalled forgetting to put his magazine away this morning. What’s even more embarrassing is that it was a male model magazine, so now Lotor knew he got off to guys.  
But now Lance knew that Lotor got off to guys. Lotor grinded his teeth and reached out to grab Lance’s face, and Lance smacked his hand away. 

“L-Lotor! You can’t- I mean, we can’t-”

“Why not? Now I know about you and you know about me. I don’t like Allura in a sexual way at all, and I doubt you do. Do you?”

Lance shook his head. Was he really considering this though?

“Lance I- I didn’t know I could feel things like this until now, I’d like to feel more, please.”

Lance grinded his teeth together. What did he have to lose?

The tension between them was unbearable, and Lotor grabbed onto Lance’s arms, slamming him against the counter roughly. 

“Lance I, I want to fuck you..” Lotor leaned into Lance’s face and gave him a kiss. They made out roughly, Lotor grinding his body against Lance’s body. He slowly bit down Lance’s neck, leaving a bruise trail from Lance’s neck down to his waist. Lotor started unbuckling Lance’s pants, and exposed his hard-on. Lotor hungrily took the tip of Lance’s cock and licked it firmly. Lance squeaked and put his hands on Lotor’s head, leaning back even more onto the counter. As Lotor went deeper, Lance’s hands grabbed fistfulls of Lotor’s hair. 

“Mmm..” Lotor groaned into Lance as he sucked him off.

“Lotor..Lotor.. Haaah..” Lance panted as Lotor went farther and faster. Lance bit his lip and his breathing got faster and shakier. “Lotor, I’m gonna-” 

Lotor immediately pulled his mouth off and pressed his finger against the opening of Lance’s dick, stopping his orgasm. Lance winced and growled. “Why did you do that?!” He said angrily.

“Because…” Lotor said, pressing his lips against Lance’s. “You can’t come anywhere but inside of me.” Lotor opened one of the kitchen drawers and grabbed a bottle of lube. He handed it to Lance. “Please..” He said, pulling his pants back down again. Lance smirked at this and began spraying the lube onto his hand. He pulled down his pants and lubed up his dick. The fact that Lotor went commando amused Lance. He put more lube onto his hands and rubbed it into his fingers. Lotor turned his back to lance, so that his front was leaned against the counter. He spread his legs and winced as Lance put his first finger into Lotor, then his second. When he was sure Lotor was stretched out enough so he wouldn’t be in pain, Lance took his warm fingers out of Lotor and set the head of his dick against Lotor’s ass.

“Are you ready, Lotor?” Lotor nodded his head and bit his lip as Lance slowly put his cock inside him. Lotor shivered in pleasure and Lance began to fuck him at a rhythm.

“Oh..Lance~” Lotor moaned as Lance gripped Lotor’s hips harder and thrust into him. Lance took one hand off Lotor’s hip and grabbed onto Lotor’s dick to jack him off as Lance fucked him.

“Oh! Ahh~!” Lance thrust.

“Lotor..” Thrust!  
Come had began to leak out of Lotor’s ass.  
Lance sped up and Lotor began panting hard.

“Hahh! Ahh~ Lance..haaah~” Lotor moaned loudly through it all. Lance grunted and growled with each thrust. Lance sped up even more so he was thrusting hard and fast. They were both screaming at this point. With every fast thrust Lance was screaming “Ah!” and Lotor screaming things like “Faster! Yes! Lance, oh god!”

They both heard footsteps approach but were too caught up in the pleasure to care. Shiro, Allura, Coran, Pidge, Hunk and Keith all walked in wide-eyed to the scene. The two continued in front of everyone, determined to finish.  
Shiro stepped forward and began, “Lance, what in the hell-”

“LANCE!!” Lotor screamed, tears streaming down his face and down his naked body. Lotor’s scream shut Shiro up, and he took a step back.

“Lotor- aHH! I’M GONNA-”

“LANCE!!”

“LOTOR!!” 

They both came at the same time. Lance inside of Lotor, and Lotor all over the kitchen counter. The two, panting hard, crumpled to the floor and onto each other. Lotor wrapped himself in Lance’s arms, sitting together in their mess trying to catch their breath. 

“Sorry about the mess. We’ll clean it up.” Lotor said casually.  
Everyone’s faces got red.


End file.
